


Almost A Year

by shadowglove88



Series: Apocalypse Nigh Series [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, F/M, Fortean Rain, Lois seriously hates Lumiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Almost a year has gone by, and Lois still hasn't found a way to exorcise an angel. She knew they were nearing Azazel, and she was growing closer with John...they just never realized they were getting closer to an apocalypse as well.





	Almost A Year

There were many things that Lois Lane didn't understand.

She didn't understand how men could think pickup lines were sexy, she didn't understand how people could go around with tan lines, she couldn't understand how anyone could like caviar, she didn't understand  _why_  John Winchester was avoiding his sons, and she didn't understand  _why_  that angel had chosen her cousin. On that point, she didn't understand  _why_  Azazel, the big hoity-toity demon who'd killed John's wife and who John had been trying to hunt all of those years, was after Chloe either.

It'd been almost a year since the angel  _Lumiel_  had taken complete possession of her cousin, and Lois had tried- _tried_  to find a glimpse of her cousin in there somewhere, but she couldn't.

In those ten months Lois had turned nineteen, argued with John more times than she thought possible, wanted to  _kill_  the thing in her cousin's skin (not because it was exactly  _evil_ , but because it shouldn't  _be_  there) and she'd learnt book loads on the supernatural.

But she hadn't learnt one thing about how to exorcise an angel.

She was still looking.

Also, the world seemed to have gone to  _hell_.

It was as if God really  _didn't_  believe they were worth it anymore, and had turned away from them, hell on earth, demons  _everywhere_.

From what Lois had learnt, demonic possessions used to be quite few in comparison to what one might believe, and yet now they came upon the demon possessed quite often. She'd learnt the exorcism rites by heart, knew how to bless water to make it holy, and other things that had kept her alive.

Of course, if it hadn't been for John she wouldn't have made it through most of it.

And Chloe -  _Lumiel -_ that  _thing_  in Chloe's body was powerful. It could teleport, seemed to possess almost infinite knowledge of the universe, was invulnerable, had super strength, and magical knowledge.

Maybe all angels were that way, but for Lois it was always  _surreal_  to see her  _cousin_  doing that.

Well, not her  _cousin_ …

Lois took in a deep breath as she turned to John. "How are you doing?"

He cleared his throat. "We're getting close to that thing. The omens…everything points to the fact that he's in this area and that he will strike again.  _Soon_."

Lois nodded. "These last two months the signs have been so much easier to spot." She sat down next to him on the bed. "It either means we're becoming good, it's becoming sloppy…or it  _wants_  us to follow."

"I've been thinking so too," John admitted, running his palm up his face in frustration as he sighed. "I-I called the boys. They need to be here for when this goes down."

Lois smiled softly, reaching for his hand and squeezing it. "You did the right thing. You  _know_  Sam wants to be a part of this. And he deserves to…he lost his girlfriend just like you did your wife."

John nodded, tightening his hold on Lois' hand.

She gazed down at their joined hands and blushed slightly, smile growing.

She didn't know what was there between her and John, and most days she was too scared to figure it out, but moments like these-they made her feel invincible.

"You know how angry Sam was when I told him I didn't want him and Dean joining me." John turned to look at her, full of trust in her as he spoke about the feelings he usually bottled up and kept hidden as if it were a weakness. "But now, now that we have the Colt, and the angel on our side, we really have a  _chance_."

Lois winced and turned to look at her cousin, the blonde sitting on the sofa of the apartment they'd rented for this battle. Her cousin's body was busy reading John's  _Bible_ , shaking her head at certain parts as if she couldn't  _believe_  what was written there.

"I know-I know it's hard for you, Lois." John's voice brought Lois attention back to him. "But, for the first time  _ever_ , God seems to be doing  _something_  to help us."

Lois bit her bottom lip. "By letting one of his angels possess my baby cousin?"

" _Lois_ …" John whispered.

"She's only  _sixteen_ , John," Lois whispered back, the conflict on her face. "Do you  _think_  God was being great by taking her life away from her and giving it to one of his happy little minions? Why not a priest or a missionary or  _nun_  or someone who'd  _signed up_  for lifelong service to Him? Why  _her_?"

"I don't know, Lois." John turned to face her, hesitating a second before reaching forwards and brushing her hair out of her face. "But you heard Lumiel. And you know yourself. Chloe was in a  _really_  bad place, and Azazel was after her. She made the decision to be Lumiel's Vessel, the  _host_  of an  _angel_ , instead of a demon. She needed  _protection_ , and Lumiel gave it to her. As long as she's the Vessel of a celestial host, Azazel can't possess her himself."

"Why does he  _want_  her?" Lois hissed, so angry and confused and  _useless_. "She's just a normal sixteen year old girl! She's never even been  _kissed_  before! Why would a demon want her and why would an angel protect her?  _Why_?"

John's gaze caressed her face before he sighed. "I don't know, Lois. I just don't know. Like I don't know why Azazel was after my son or why he killed my wife. I just don't  _know_."

Lois felt really horrible. "John, I'm sorry. You-you have enough things on your mind without me adding more to your plate."

John was silent before his thumb caressed the skin of the hand he held. "It's not a burden, Lois."

Her skin heated, and she looked up at him, blushing.

He refused to look at her, and yet his thumb continued to caress.

Lois smiled.

There was a knock on the door.

They jerked away from each other.

" _Dad_?" They could hear a male's voice.

Lois blinked. "They're here already?"

"They were already in the city, finishing a hunt," John explained, standing and going to the door.

 _They were already here_? Lois stood, eyes narrowed, not one to believe in coincidences.

She was feeling  _very_  uneasy.

It was as if that thing had known the boys were here and had manifested its signs around here so that it would have them all in the same place.

Her gaze went to Chloe, seeing her cousin's head raise to the door with slight curiosity as the door opened and two handsome young men entered the small studio apartment, hugging their father in relief that he was okay, before pausing when they saw the two females.

"Didn't realize you'd gotten yourself a  _harem_  since the last time we saw you," the shorter, blonder one tried to joke to alleviate the tension in the air.

Chloe's body rose, putting down the Bible, going towards them curiously as John closed the door behind them. Lois' cousin stepped in front of them, so  _small_  compared to both men, looking them up and down as if cataloguing them.

The angel in that body raised Chloe's eyebrow in contemplation. "So  _they_  are Sam and Dean Winchester."

John stepped to the side, as curious as Lois as to the interest on the angel's usually blank face.

"Uhm,  _dad_?" Dean asked, turning to look at his father questioningly.

Sam just kept his eyes narrowed at Chloe.

Chloe's body circled the brothers, studying them, before stopping before the brothers and shocking  _everyone in the room_  by reaching her hands  _up their shirts_ , trailing her hands up their chests and down again experimentally, causing both brothers to give gasps of shock and maybe something else as she scraped their abs slightly with her fingernails. She trailed her hands downs, fingers curling finally in the front of the waistband of their pants before making a little curious noise and pulling away, turning to John and Lois. "They aren't like we had imagined." A curious and yet amused expression lit those features. "She's… _embarrassed_."

"That's because we don't sexually  _assault_  strangers!" Lois threw her hands in the air in exasperation, for a minute missing an important point of what the angel had said. "Don't  _do_  that again!"

"But  _she_  was curious about their abs." Chloe shrugged, going back to the sofa and plopping back down. "I thought I was doing her a favor by doing what she was imagining." Chloe suddenly paused, and then chuckled. "She's telling me to  _shut up_. She's  _very_  embarrassed."

Lois' eyes widened. "Wait. She-she's  _talking_? You two  _talk_?"

"Of course." Chloe's body snorted, picking up the Bible again and opening it. "She's not  _dead_  you know."

"Why haven't you told me this before?! Why didn't you  _tell_  me that she's awake somewhere in there and that she converses with you?!" Lois snapped, storming towards the thing in her cousin, furious.

The blonde looked up patiently at the fuming brunette. "You never  _asked_."

Lois gave a shriek of fury, about to throw herself at the thing and try to  _claw_  it out of her cousin, when John was suddenly there, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her away as she struggled.

"What the  _hell_  is going on here?" Sam asked, his voice sharp. "Who  _are_  these girls?"

He was ignored as John pulled Lois away, arms still around her waist, whispering soothingly to her, calming her down. "Calm down, Lo. If you hurt it you'll be hurting Chloe too. You can't hurt Lumiel without hurting Chloe more."

Lois' body trembled in fury and sadness as she turned in his arms, looking up into his face. "Almost a year, John. She's been in there, awake, for a  _year_  and  _it_  didn't even let me know so that I could  _talk_  to her somehow through it? To know that Chloe's  _okay_?!"

"You know now," John whispered, pulling her close.

"Not soon  _enough_." Lois trembled harder, voice cracking with emotion. "Nearly a  _year_  with only that  _thing_  to talk to, John! Nearly a  _year_!"

"What the  _hell_  is going on here?" Dean asked Sam softly.

Sam was glaring at Chloe's body suspiciously.

The blonde was ignoring them all, reading the Bible once more. "Thus saith the Lord, Let my people go, that they may serve me. And if thou refuse to let them go, behold, I will smite all thy borders with frogs."

All of a sudden, the sound of pounding could be heard loudly on the rooftops, and screams could be heard from outside.

The humans hurried to the windows, watching in horror as frogs and lizards and snakes rained down from the heavens.

The sound of the Bible snapping shut caused Lois to turn towards Chloe's body.

"I was  _wondering_  when that would happen." The angel spoke mostly to itself as it brought the edge of the Bible to Chloe's lips. "Every Apocalypse in the making is heralded by  _plagues_."

" _Apocalypse_?" Dean whispered, turning to his father. "What the  _hell_ have you been keeping hidden from us?!"

Lois ignored them and went towards Chloe, clearing her throat before kneeling in front of her cousin, placing her hands on her knees. "Chloe? Are you in there? Can you hear me?"

Chloe's eyebrow rose. "Yes, she can hear you."

Lois ignored it. "Are-are you okay?"

Chloe paused for a moment, before she smirked. "She says that other than having an intense desire for almond mocha she is fine. And that you shouldn't worry so much. You're not Wilma to her Pebbles." Chloe's face made into a frown. "What does that  _mean?_ Is that some sort of odd Earthspeak?"

Lois didn't answer, laughing softly as she wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Course not." She responded to Chloe and not the angel. "I'm Betty to your Wilma."

Chloe's features were even more confused. "She is…laughing too. Happy." Her head shook. "I will never understand humans."

"No, you never will," Lois agreed before getting up and smiling, wiping at her tears.

They might be on the verge of a possible apocalypse, but this was the first time she'd felt a ray of hope since this had begun.

Her cousin really  _was_  still in there somewhere, and Lois was going to get that thing out of her.

She  _would_.

Even if she had to make a bargain with the devil himself.


End file.
